Eternal Hatred
by Onik0
Summary: A young sorceress and her brother are pretty peeved that an ancient kingdom so great has been destroyed. They decide that they are going to try and bring it back by reviving a few soldiers to help them out. Will they get the help they need? Or will their


Disclaimer: Hmm... Escaflowne? Ownership? Not Mine! pshh I WISH!  
  
A/N: Yay! One of my first fics!! Jee I wish I could write more! Escaflowne is one of the best anime I have ever seen and I just think... blah.. blah.. blah....... So enjoy my fic!! And PLZ Review!! ~Onik0  
  
Eternal Hatred  
  
Deep chanting from within a dark cave echoed against the stone covered walls.  
  
"Curséd be those who killed the most admired soldiers of all time!" Over a pot of ingredients, a small sorceress waved her gentle hands over the cauldron.  
  
"AAK! Gawd! My hair is too long!!" Frustrated, the young sorceress pulled her long Sapphire colored hair up out of her emerald green eyes. "Ahh Finally I can get something done!.. ORION!! Can I get a little help here??" Soon after her call, a teen-aged boy came walking into the light.  
  
"Why don't you loosen up little sis? You kno I''m doing other things right now." Orion brushed his deep red hair from his forest green eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP! You know how important this is to me!! And I know that you know more about this than I do! All I ask for is a little help." Orion smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, don't get so up-tight. Ust loosen up and I'll be happy to help you." He stood beside the cauldron and looked to his sister. "Ok, what have you done so far?"  
  
"Well.. Umm. I just put in the ingredience and chanted a little.." Orino's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"WHAT!? THAT"S IT?! Holy Shit Shiniko! How long have you been doing this? I thought you being serious about this! You know it takes at least a month to do this and it has to be done when?? A couple hours from now?" Orion continued to rant and wave his hands in the air and yelling at Shiniko.  
  
"Quiet Down!" Shiniko playfully slapped her brother in the face. "Hey, I was just kidding!" Orion stopped and looked as though he were about to have a heart attack. "I've been chanting and sacraficing and mixing for the past month now." Orion punched Shiniko in the arm.  
  
"Dammit! You can't joke about this! It's just as important to me as it is to you. It's almost like telling me that neko-kitty died!"  
  
"*Laughing Hysterically* Yea Yea... I'm just trying to 'loosen up'! Jeeze why don't you take your own advice?" Orion took off his jacket.  
  
"Ok then. Lets finish this" He rolled up his sleeves, put his hands over the cauldron and started reciting a spell.  
  
"Long now has it been since the greatness walked this world. Death has taken the wonders of their words. their strength. Now let them come, from beyond this world of the living, to avenge their own deaths. Rise now and forever shall we obey you! Now take my hand and live once again!!" Orion put his hand into the cauldron. As he pulled his hand back, Shiniko realized that her month's hard work had paid off, for out with the hand of her brother's came the hand of another. Slowly, Orion helped the person out of the cauldron. Out first was a young man with very light brown hair (almost blonde) hair. His eyes were the colr of the blue sea. As Orion slowly helped this man from the cauldron, he bowed his head in ultimate respect, as he would the rest of the men coming out of the mixture.  
  
Next was a young blonde whose hair was fairly short. His eyes were blue- green like the color of a beautiful ocean.  
  
Soon after him came a purple eyed (w/ a bit of brown) boy with chin length brown hair.  
  
By this time Shiniko was excited as well as nervous. She knew that the next person coming out was the one she most admired. Orion reached in for the final time and pulled from the cauldron a man with blue eyes that could only have come from the heavens and short brown hair to accentuate the beauty of his eyes. Shiniko nearly fell at the sight of this boy. Almost shrieking, she immediately dropped to her knees, held his hand and pledged her allegiance to him.  
  
"My lord! I will serve you for as long as you wish! Just ask and I'll do it!!" A bit dazed, the boy nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Please Shiniko! These men have just come back from the dead! Why don't you give them some space?" Shiniko looked over at Orion and sighed.  
  
"Ok." she said and gradually picked herself up off the floor. Orion stepped in front of the men who were still standing in a line. He walked over and thought to himself what he would say. When he reached them he knelt in front of them.  
  
"Lord Gatty, Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel. It has been nearly a century since your demise. Zaibach is no more. We wish to join with you and fight for that long lost kingdom!" Miguel was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, how do you suppose reviving us will help you bring Zaibach back? We know no other leadership other than under our Lord Dilandau.." Shiniko jumped up and stood directly in front of Miguel.  
  
"Well, my lord, we are working on that. We must first find the reincarnation of the woman whose body belongs to Lord Dilandau. We'll bring her back here and extract our Lord from her." Miguel took on a confused look.  
  
"... how do know all this?" Shiniko grew a big smile,  
  
"*Ahem* Because I Shiniko, am the reincarnation of Hitomi Kanzaki!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I know its short, but I'm not much of a writer. I hope that you don't get mad at me if I left out a Slayer. I think I'm missing one, and it's not Jajuka. I'm bringing him in differently later. Anyway if you want me to put him in there just tell me and I will. Also I need to recruit some people to be in the army.. head soldiers and what not. Just email me about your character: Looks like (hair color, eye color, height) Acts like Prefers in weapons Name LaLaGurl@juno.com 


End file.
